Girl time
by Kats1997
Summary: The girlfriends of the guy avengers have a little girl time only to end it shorter when their topic gets to spicy and they need their men


"Hey Tasha come on in." said Pepper opening the door of Sharron's room

"Hey girls, I finally got away from the boys." Said Tasha walking into the living room

"What did you tell them?"

"They don't question me sense I'm a spy."

"Not even your boyfriend Clint?" asked Jane

"Well I just told him I'm going shopping and he ran like I had a disease."

All the girls' laughed this is what they did at least once a month they sat down and talked with each other about their boyfriends and life.

"What did you girls tell them?"

"Meeting." Said Pepper

"Work." Said Jane

"I have my friend." Said Betty making all the girls look at her

"That's the only thing I can think of that makes Bruce stay away from me." Said Betty

"Ok what about you Sharron."

"I told him I was having girl time."

"YOU WHAT!" yelled the girls

"Then, I told him not to come around he asked why and I told him I'll shoot him if he does. He knows not to mess with a carter who has a gun." Said Sharron with a smirk

The girls all laughed at that then, Tasha made a shhh sound.

"What?"

"Bug check." Said Tasha

Sense all the boys had know how to plant buys the girls always looked for them before they got talking. Pepper put off her phone and took a tiny one out then crushed it. Tasha found one on here bracelet, Betty didn't find any.

"Ummm I think Thor needs to learn what a bug is." Said Jane takening a worm out of her purse

"Yeah I think Steve does to." Said Sharron pulling out a beetle

"Ready?"

"Yeah so, what we talking about this month."

"Want me to tell you what always had my curious."

"Wait." Said Sharron getting up and walking over to her cat to for the girls to see a camera attached to his back

"Wow really Steve." Said Sharron into the camera before shutting it off

"Better than the beetle gotta give him that much." Said Pepper

"True." Said Sharron putting her kitty dusty on the floor

"Now Pepper what were you always so curious about?"

"How the other avengers were in bed?"

"Yeah that's a good question." Said Sharron with a face that said she was thinking about it

"Well Steve still a virgin how would we be able to compare him."

"Who told you he was a virgin." Said Sharron

"It's kinda easy to….wait he's not."

"No way." Said Sharron with a huge grin and a twinkle in her eye

"So, Captain America isn't so innocent."

Sharron shook her head and her grin getting bigger by the second.

"You go first then." Said Tasha

"No problem with that."

"One more thing did you take his virginity."

"No he took mine."

"Who took his?"

"Some girl from the orphanage he lived in when he was younger."

"Wow." Said Tasha shocked

"How old?"

"I think he said 12 maybe 13."

"Wow younger than Tony."

"No way?"

"Yes way Tony didn't lose his virginity until he was 16." Said Pepper

"What!" laughed the girls

"Yeah in the back of his first car with his sisters best friend." Laughed Pepper

"O my god."

"Ok guess where Clint lost his?"

"Where?"

"In the circus in one of the animal cages."

"Oh my god how old?"

"17."

"What about Thor?"

"I think he said 15."

"Where?"

"Beach on Asgard with Sif."

"O my god what about Bruce?"

"High school Sr. prom with a drunk cheerleader captain." Laughed Betty

"No way."

"Yup in the janitor closet."

"Oh my god."

The girls stopped laughing and all sighed

"Ok have you girls every used any toys?" asked Pepper

"Yes." Said Tasha

"What?"

"Handcuff."

"Kinky Tony has so many I lost count."

The girls laughed

"Betty?"

"Bruce angry in bed is always a toy making him get a little angry then, when he's at his peak of turning into the hulk bring him down."

"That sounds like fun sound dangerous." Said Pepper

"Oh yes it is I love danger." Said Betty

"What about Thor and you?"

"I don't know things from Asgard he brings back always end up in bed with us." Said Jane thinking about it

"Don't even want to know, so Sharron does the Captain get naughty?"

Sharron nodded turning red

"Wait you guys use toys?"

"No toys needed have you girls ever heard Steve swear?"

"No."

"Trust me that's enough to make me climax."

"So Cap talks dirty in bed." Said Tasha

"Yes he does and you think he would be all sweet right?"

"Yeah of course he's such a gentlemen."

"No way he's rough and hard core."

"Really how?"

"He drive me to a climax then, stop before I can come and just gets all sweet and kisses me anywhere before he does it all over again." Said Sharron who was just getting turned on by thinking about it

"Ok you know what?"

"What?"

"This is over." Said Tasha

"We're all going to find our guys and jumped their bones." Said Betty

"No duh!" yelled Sharron

The girls spilt up to find their guys, Tasha found Clint in the air vents jumped him there and then.

"What's got into you?" asked Clint in between hot kisses

"Girl time." Said Tasha kissing him and making him shut up

Betty found Bruce in the science lab knocking him into the chemical shower.

"What are you doing?"

"Were gonna have a little fun in the shower." Said Betty locking the lab door and jumping the shower

"What's got into you?"

"Girl time." Said Betty kissing Bruce fiercely

Meanwhile with Tony and Pepper who found him in the mechanic lab.

"Whoa what's got into you?" Said Tony who was pinned down by Pepper on the table

"Girl time."

Thor was in his room eating pop tarts when Jane pounced him kissing

"Lady Jane what is the meaning of this?"

"Girl time." Said Jane pulling Thor's t-shirt off

Meanwhile Steve was punching the bag in his room only to have a bullet just miss his head. He turned ready to fight only to find Sharron standing there right in front of him.

"What was up with that?"

Sharron tackled Steve to the ground biting his lip after she kissed him.

"Girl time." Said Sharron giving his a hicky on his neck

Let's just say the girls always did that from now whenever they had girl time making the guys don't know what hit them.


End file.
